tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Power Rangers
thumb|300px Power Rangers es una extensa e importante serie de televisión de imagen real. Power Rangers fue vista a menudo como un rival, y luego sucesora, en popularidad con Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. La primera entrega de la serie, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, se emitió por primera vez en 1993 y después de la tercera temporada, otras cambiarían el formato y el título cada año. Power Rangers en sí misma es una versión muy alterada de la serie Super Sentai de Japón, que es aún más longeva todavía, datando desde 1975. Han habido varios crossover entre los Power Rangers y las Tortugas Ninja. Además, Nickelodeon ha transmitido programas de ambas franquicias que comienzan respectivamente con la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012 y Power Rangers Samurai (basada en la 33ª edición de Super Sentai, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger). Crossovers Power Rangers in Space Esta sexta temporada de Power Rangers se lanzó en 1998 y fue una modificación a partir de la encarnación 21 de Super Sentai, Denji Sentai Megaranger. Los Power Rangers de esta temporada, comúnmente conocidos como los "Space Rangers", consistieron en Andros (Ranger Rojo), Theodore Jay Jarvis 'T.J.' Johnson (Ranger Azul), Carlos Vallerte (Ranger Negro), Ashley Hammond (Ranger Amarillo) y Cassie Chan (Ranger Rosa) (un sexto Ranger, Zhane, el Ranger Plateado, llegó a esta serie más tarde y no estuvo presente en el crossover con la serie Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation). Save Our Ship thumb|250px|[[Leonardo (The Next Mutation)|Leonardo le da la mano a Andros, el líder de los Space Rangers.]] Al final de este episodio de Power Rangers in Space, el villana Astronema quiere vencer a los Rangers en su propio juego. Ella dispara los satellasers a las alcantarillas de la Ciudad de New York y las cinco Tortugas Ninja (en sus encarnaciones de la serie Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation) salen por un foso. Shell Shocked El crossover completo transcurre durante este episodio cuando las Tortugas Ninja son colocadas bajo un hechizo por Astronema, y pretenden ser amigables con los Rangers para ganar su confianza y sabotear su nave. Al ser interrumpido el hechizo, las Tortugas regresan a su personalidad original y se alían con los Rangers, derrotando a Astronema. Antes de que las Tortugas regresen a casa, los Rangers les permiten usar sus transportes como tablas de surf espaciales, los Galaxy Gliders, para navegar por el espacio por un corto tiempo. A pesar de que las Tortugas no usan ningún equipo especial, como trajes espaciales, tanques de oxígeno y cascos, no se ven afectados por los inconvenientes que el espacio exterior le causarían a un ser vivo. Super Mini Puzzle Heroes Este es un videojuego flash de rompecabezas que contiene la encarnación de las Tortugas Ninja de la serie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012 como personajes disponibles y a Splinter (que se puede desbloquear), así como personajes de otras series de Nickelodeon. El videojuego también incluye al Ranger Rojo de [[w:c:es.powerrangers:Power Rangers: Samurái/Super Samurái|''Power Rangers Samurai'' y Power Rangers Super Samurai]], Jayden Shiba, así como al Ranger Rosa, Mia Watanabe como un personaje desbloqueable. Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil Este es un videojuego de lucha en flash que, al igual que Super Mini Puzzle Heroes, cuenta con muchos personajes de Nickelodeon, así como con las Tortugas Ninja de la serie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012. Aunque Shredder aparece como un personaje en el videojuego en lugar de Splinter. También incluye al Ranger Dorado de [[w:c:es.powerrangers:Power Rangers: Samurái/Super Samurái|''Power Rangers Samurai'' y Power Rangers Super Samurai]], Antonio Garcia, así como al antagonista de esa temporada, Master Xandred. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Una mini-serie de cómics crossover de 2019 entre los Power Rangers originales de la primer temporada, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, y un equipo de Tortugas Ninja basadas principalmente en la serie nueva de cómics Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles publicada por IDW Publishing. Referencias a TMNT en otros episodios *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers': En la versión original del episodio piloto "Day of the Dumpster", Zack Taylor (Ranger Negro) expresó su incredulidad ante la historia que les relató Zordon (llamado Zoltar en el piloto original), al afirmar Zack sarcásticamente que si eso era cierto entonces él era una Tortuga Ninja. *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers': En el episodio 22 de esta temporada, titulado "The Trouble with Shellshock", el monstruo tortuga Shellshock al aumentar de tamaño comenta "¡Esperen a que esos mutantes adolescentes vean lo que puede hacer una tortuga adulta!". *'Power Rangers Ninja Steel': En el episodio 4, titulado "Presto Change-O", Sloge, el monstruo con temática de tortuga/extintor de incendios, les dijo a los Rangers que se preparasen para recibir un "shock de caparazón" (shell shocked). Ese es un claro guiño al título del croosver entre Power Rangers in Space/''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. Además, Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo) dijo: "Un ninja versus una tortuga, esa es una combinación extraña", aludiendo a las Tortugas Ninja. Actores de TMNT en material relacionado con Power Rangers *Stephen Mendel - Dr. Kovak (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy; "The Lost Galactabeasts") *Steven Jay Blum - Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Ranger y el Sistema de Seguridad del Cuartel General de S.P.D. (Power Rangers: Super Legends, videojuego) *Kim Mai Guest - Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, Trakeena, Blue Wind Ranger y S.P.D. Yellow Ranger (Power Rangers: Super Legends, videojuego) *Yuri Lowenthal - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, S.P.D. Omega Ranger y Future Omega Ranger (Power Rangers: Super Legends, videojuego) *Nolan North - Goldar y Overdrive Red Ranger (Power Rangers: Super Legends, videojuego) *Sam Regal - Super Megaforce Silver Ranger, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger, Ninja Storm Red Ranger, Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, Gorgax y el Prince Vekar (Power Rangers Super Megaforce; videojuego) *Fred Tatasciore - Goldar y Putties (Power Rangers (película de 2017)) Curiosidades *Antes del estreno del episodio 'A Bad Reflection on You' de ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers en noviembre de 1993, Austin St. John, Thuy Trang y David Yost presentaron una transmisión de FOX de la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze actuando como sus propios personajes de los Power Rangers (Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan y Billy Cranston). en:Power Rangers Categoría:Personajes crossover Categoría:Power Rangers Categoría:Equipos Categoría:Superhéroes Categoría:Aliados